Sagas
SEASON 1 'Early Age Saga' Consists of: An Earlier Intro, Lods of emone, Smash bros intro (my Version), and Ness wants to build a snowman. Basically these were the early Richensley Comics episodes that came out before the modern sprite sheets were used. 'The Dark Richensley Saga' The Episodes where Dark Richensley Andrea causes a ruckus on the Richensley Comics cast. This introduced the new sprite sheets and YouTubers as guests being introduced as major characters like: UltraLuigi9, Waluigi Penguin, Fernandobioy, and Chris Corman. It also introduced Star, a new and important edition to the roster. Consists of: Video idea stealer, 2 Clones 1 Richensley, smash that core!, Star is kidnapped, What a Smashing Marathon, and Dark Richensley's Backstory. 'Times of Peace Saga' Takes place after Dark Richensley's ruckus. Basically what the Richensley Comics cast did at their times of peace. (Even though Dark Richensley did attack about twice) Consists of: When Star wants a Hug, A Day on the Beach, Happy Anniversary Chris! :D, My pet rush, A Crappy Train Ride, Fernando Trolls Wario Time, and Richardy sings a song. 'Return of Darkness Saga' Consists of: Soul Eater, Five Nights at Richensley's, Richensley RPG. Introduces a few key members (TheBri-ex, Retro Survival, coolguy13, shygal14) and is the time when the Richensley Smash Cast fight the darkness once more. 'The Random Saga ' "So Random, Much Craziness." - Richensley the Doge Consists of: We are Pirates, Richardy's kart trip, Burner Soda (By TheUltraLuigi), Time with Star, Some of the fighters in Richensley smash, SSB Melee intro (my version), and Fernandobioy, even in Mario Kart? 'Splatoon Saga' Basically, the Splatoon themed episodes Consists of: I'm going to Splatoon you! and This Kid is a squid Newcomer Saga This Saga mostly focused on Good vs Evil with a special short in there as well. But the real main focus was introducing important new characters, such as Spidergon, Dan A., and Ender Boom. This saga also made a revival of Dark Chris, as a anti hero. Consisted of: a pill a day keeps Dr Chris away, the shadow invasion, a hang out with Nintendo girls, behind the mask, Grima the dark magician, Smash for breakfast!, Party at the electrodome, unexpected flying object, make it rain, In the Hawtsprings, and the return of the great magician (Halloween special). The newcomer saga finally ended with Rise of MEW2, which came out as a colossal comic special. This is so far the most popular saga. SEASON 2 The Updated Saga After Rise of MEW2 the next saga will take place. This new saga starts off season 2. It also celebrates 1 year of comics. So far, only 3 new characters are confirmed. These are Omegaxis, Megabuddy, and a clone of star (her real name is unknown). Madison, Raishu and Dr Chris are going to reappear. Some of the The Early Age characters are coming back, such as Naigel, the aformentioned Raishu, and Richensley's sister, Chanty. In season 2 Richensley also updated his character model. The videos are: the sacred squid treasure, jungle explorer, the darkest hour, and the Christmas special 2015 with linked up with Chris's special the year with 2 Santas. The christmas 2015 comic was the comic where richensley showed his updated look. The next comics that came out were: first part of rise of L.U.D.,starkids at work,purifying darkness,and a cold search. Squid Kids This Splatoon-themed comic series features the gang as Inklings. This comic mini-series debuted with "Cover the Turf!", which showed Richensley, Star, Chris, Ultra and Dan A. in a blue-versus-orange turf war against four random girl inklings. The Super hero Saga. in this saga,more characters other than richensley are given the main role in a comic. the videos are:The Return of MEW2,Super Star Saga...TBACategory:Videos